


When the Timer Hits Zero

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Human Allura, Oneshot, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Voltron, prompt, shallura - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 5: AU.Shallura.Today is the day Shiro shall meet his soulmate.





	When the Timer Hits Zero

Shiro looked at his timer on his left arm, the one that was ticking down towards when he finally would meet his beloved soulmate. He knew they would be beloved, because they would after all, be soulmates. Finding your soulmate was the peak of your life. Parents told their young kids in kindergarten to make sure to notice who they bump into when their timers hit zero if they happened to be young. Shiro himself, was twenty five, most of his friends had met their soulmates years ago, during high school even.

But here was Shiro, looking at the soulmate timer on his arm, smiling. Three minutes left, it would finally be his time, to meet his true love. In three minutes, his alarm would beat when he hit eye contact with them.

Shiro was currently walking down the street, a bag of groceries in his grip, he was on his way home, and lots of people crowded the streets, it could be anyone here.

Two minutes left.

The butterflies in his stomach grew, he was as excited as a small child on Christmas Day.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Ten seconds.

All that was on his mind was the numbers, he looked at his arm without paying attention towards were he was walking. He was pretty sure it was the same with the person that bumped into him, because before he knew it, he sat on the ground, looked into a pair of blue beautiful eyes, and heard two synchronized beats, one from each timer, a timer that just hit zero.

In front of Shiro was a gorgeous young woman, dark chocolate skin with long wavy hair, it was white as snow, and as said before, she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

“It’s you…”, he whispered, just looking at you. “I’m Shiro”, he said, stood up, and then helped the woman up, she saw a slight blush in her face.

“I’m Allura. So, you’re my soulmate”.

“Yeah”.

“I’m glad it’s you”.


End file.
